Swap
by SakuraUchiha09
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were brutal enemies since little kids. What happens, if one day, they wake up in a different room, different house and a different...body?


**Story inspired in the movie "It's a Boy Girl Thing".**

**I don't own Naruto. Sniff Sniff D: **

**//o//**

"_You nerd!"_

"_You pervert!" _

"_Shut up, you want a piece of me!" _

"_I-I don't!"_

"_Oh yeah? What about that time you bite my leg? You DID wanted a piece of me! HA!"_

"_We were 6 years old! Besides, you had decapitated my Barbie doll!"_

"_Maybe because you burned my Actionman!"_

"_Oh God, I hate you!"_

"_Like I care, Mrs. I'm-still-virgin-at-the-age-of-17."_

"_You heartless pig!"_

"_Frog!"_

"_Well, at least I don't talk to my penis..."_

"_What?!"_

"_Oh yes, and I don't name it 'My Big Boy'. HA!"_

"_You bitchy witch! D-don't you dare-!"_

"_Who's the nerd now, huh?" _

"_...You'll pay for this, Haruno __**SUCK**__ura!"_

"_I'll be waiting, Uchiha Sas__**UKE**__."_

"_Hn!"_

"_Sha-nna-ro..." _

_A typical scene._

_With typical enemies._

_In a typical day. _

**//o//**

"I can't believe he called you bitchy witch!"

Ino, Hinata and Sakura were in the school's refectory on their usual meeting. The refectory was almost full by that time, some sitting on the popular side, others on the geek side, a full table with football players on it and even the cheerleaders had their little group. And well, the three girls were on the side that was even lower than the geeks...

The losers side.

Sakura drank some of her orange juice, looking to Ino.

"Yeah, I just wanted to pull his hair off." She ate a piece of her burger. "And you know what? I discovered that...he talks to his little friend." Ino burst into laughs while Hinata got confused. Sakura giggled. "You know Hinata. His...instrument?"

Hinata blinked. Both Sakura and Ino sighed.

"I really don't know what you girls are talking about. I mean, little friend? How old, 5 or 6? Or-!"

"His penis Hinata, his penis!" Ino shouted, making every one look at their table. Hinata gasped, blushing. And Sakura, poor thing, she wanted to shot herself. The brunette looked awkwardly at her.

"Everyone is looking at us..."

"Yeah, nice move there Ino." Sakura punched her friend's shoulder.

"Not my fault if she's so innocent."

"B-b-but he does that?" Hinata glanced to Ino.

"I got to admit, I got shocked." Sakura scratched her head."And I was only joking when I said that." Ino started laughing again.

"And he calls you weird." Ino massaged her shoulder.

"Now you know how painful my life is." Sakura sighed, crossing her arms. "You know what is asking for some sugar to your neighbor and he gives you the damn thing with ants on it?!"

"T-That's gross..." Hinata pushed her plate to the side disgusted and Ino did the same thing, making a funny face. "Hum, Sakura..."

"What?"

Hinata pointed a finger to the refectory's entrance, were there was a little group of people. Sakura glared at them.

"Ino, they're coming."

Ino turned around and when she saw the group she became pale.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura they're here and they're coming this way, Sakura, Sakura, Sa-!"

"I heard you Ino!" Sakura looked again to the group, biting her lip. _There he was, with his little friends and his girlfriend that probably had already slept with all guys on school. There's a blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, the clown of my class and who knows, maybe of the school. Tall, blue eyes, he's kinda cute. But stupid as hell. I heard Hinata as a thing for him... Damn you Hinata, for falling on in the temptation! You traitor!_

_And then there was this guy, Nara Shikamaru if I'm not wrong. He...doesn't talk that much and I don't know almost anything about him. Likes to sleep that's for sure, he does that all the time especially in History class. _

_And last, of course, was Mr. Playboy of the Year (or century, I don't care), always surrounded by girls (and boys?) and without any feelings...Uchiha Sasuke. The idiot has a bad taste for women, friends and fashion sense. Did I say that he likes to hear disgusting music? Slipknot, Nirvana, Iron Maiden, Aerosmith or Slayer, you name it. .Metal! _

Sakura growled from pain, when she saw her bottom lip bleeding._ Damn it, all this anger is driving me insane! _

"Sakura?" Ino started shaking Sakura's shoulders, making her wake up from her thoughts. "You're bleeding from your lip."

"I know." Sakura took a napkin and started cleaning her lip, turning around to the group.

"Sakura," Hinata interrupted. "H-He's looking at us."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha which glared back and next thing they knew, both were having a mental battle where they punched, kicked and bitch slapped each other and one thing she was sure, she was **THE BEST** bitch slapping.

Oh, that was what she thought anyway.

_Crap, he kicked my ass again! I'm getting sick of this mental fights, I'm not winning any of them! _

Sasuke smirked when he saw the girl sigh and he got close to her from behind, pinching her cheeks. Veins popped out from her head.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Sakura slapped his hands. "What do you want, huh?!"

"Oh c'mon, can't I come see my favorite witch?" Sasuke sat on top of the table.

_What a jerk._

Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag, placing it on her back. She turned around to her friends, pouting.

"Well girls, I guess I'll leave. Don't want to catch retarded germs, you know?" Sakura glanced to the couple beside her. _Really retarded. A whore and a cocky. Hey, just for fun, I'm going to send a text to those crappy tests that appears on TV sometimes about 'Does your names match?' or 'Is he the guy/girl for you? Send your names and give it a try!' Total waste of money but hey, just seeing the result is going to make my day._

'_Karin/Sasuke= 500%! Wow, talk about destiny. The leader of the cheerleaders and the captain of the football team. You're both bastards, so you're made for each other! Yuppie!'_

_What's the word? Oh yeah. Priceless. _

Sakura's thoughts were once more interrupted, this time when Karin kicked her leg.

"Where you looking at, loser?"

_Ouch._

"I thought you didn't like to talk to losers." Sakura smirked, glaring at her. "But hey, if you're talking to me, a loser, that means you are one too. Losers talk to losers only, dear."

Karin glared back to the pink haired girl and with a 'Humph!' she started to sand her nails. Sakura turned to the table again.

"You're not coming?"

Ino smiled shyly and Hinata scratched her arm, blushing.

"Hum, we're going to stay here for a while Sakura." _What!? _"You can go if you want." And Ino glanced again to the Nara boy, who was sleeping (again) in the table. _Are you girls abandoning me for some hot guys?! (Yes, I have to admit, Sasuke IS A HOT GUY. That pisses me off even more!) You...! _

Sakura leaved the refectory before she had a heart attack.

**//o//**

_C'mon bus, C'MON!_

Sakura crossed her arms and looked to the watch around her wrist. _2.32 p.m! How long I'm here, more than 2 hours?! No one in the bus stop, no one to talk, Ino and Hinata are with those guys that probably are DISHONOR them in the middle of a forest and taking all of their innocence! It's freaking me ou-!_

Sakura felt a chill when a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned around to see the person.

She glared at him.

"Bastard."

"Worm."

Sakura moved away from Sasuke and she looked at him from head to toe. A white T-shirt, black jeans and gray shoes. She hated to admit it but he looked kinda...tasty._ Stop with the sinful thoughts Sakura! _

"What do you want now?"

"Well, I catch this bus to go home."

"You don't catch a bus since 8th grade."

"We can always go back to the old times, right?" Sasuke smirked while he put his hands on his pockets.

"Like that time when you put me on the boy's bathroom and I was dressed like a bunny? A **green **bunny? You told you were going to pay me 20 bucks and I'm still waiting for them." Sakura turned red when she saw Sasuke almost laughing. "Yeah, good old times..."

"Hum, seeing you in that GREEN bunny costume really turned me on."

Sakura almost hit him with a punch.

"Pervert!"

"C'mon Sakura," He approached her "I know you like to spy me at night."

"Lie! You make so much noise with your stupid music that I have to scream from my window so you can turn out you filthy music!" Sakura pushed with one hand. "And get away, you're to close to me."

"Metallica is way better than your Beethoven shit."

_What a jackass! Beethoven is way more romantic and brilliant than his horrible gothic music! _

"I'm not even going to answer that." Sakura glared at him, making him smirk. "And you know what? I feel bad for your parents, I wouldn't like to be on their place."

"Of course not, you would love to be me, wouldn't you?"

"Keep dreaming, I would DIE if I were you."

"Die of pleasure."

Sakura exploded of anger.

"Ok, that's it! I'm leaving!"

"What about the bus?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Sakura gave him the middle finger.

"Fuck the bus and fuck you!" And she leaved.

Sasuke blinked.

"Wow."

**//o//**

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as s-'"

Sakura heard noise from the house next to her and she got to the conclusion it was Sasuke's Metallica. How could she even enjoy her Mozart if he was listening to such wild music? She opened her window and shouted.

"Turn off the music!" He didn't listen so she screamed again. "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!"

He looked at her and opened the window. He was only with his pants on.

_Oh crap._

"What is it?"

"Can you do a favor to the world and turn off your 'music'?"

"Sure." Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. "In one condition."

"Oh right...Please?"

"Wrong. You have to show me your twins."

"My what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Your twins. Your pride and joy. Your...boobs?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately closed her window.

"Oh, pretty please?" Sakura gave him once more the middle finger of doom. "That's the second one today!" Sasuke laughed and returned to his crazy ritual of dancing that abominable music. Sakura laid down on her bed, growling and biting her pillow.

_I can't stand him!_

**//o//**

_What a nightmare... _

Sasuke opened his eyes, sleepy. He shouldn't have listen Metallica last night. When he totally opened his eyes he watched the ceiling. A PINK ceiling.

_Pink. Pink? Pink!?_

Sasuke got up from the bed, looking around. _Wait, this is not my room..._And there was pink everywhere. _Is this another nightmare?!_ Sasuke felt a weight on his chest. _Wow, what's this...?! _Sasuke took on of his hands to his chest. _W-W-What the fu-fuck?! I have a mountain on my chest! Or maybe...OH SHIT, I HAVE TITS! Their small, BUT DUDE! I gotta be dreaming._ Sasuke took his other hand to his lower part. _Wow, where's my...?! Where's my boy, MY YOUTH?!_

Sasuke turned to the side and looked in the mirror. He screamed in the most feminine voice he would ever...scream.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M...**HER**!"

**//o//**

"Sasuke, are you up yet?"

Sakura didn't even heard the scream coming from the kitchen. Her attention on that moment was on her face, body and...a hard-on. She touched her face, not believing in what was going on. Confused, she screamed.

"Holy Jesus Mother! I'm...**HIM**! This has to be a dream, a really BAD ONE!" Sakura pinched her self. "Aw...OH MY GOD, IT ISN'T?!!"Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch... "MOM!"

Sakura ran to the window, opening it. The first thing she saw was her house and she screamed.

"H-hey! HEY!"

Her room's window opened and she saw, well...she saw herself. Both Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

"OH GOD, I'm you!" Sakura pulled her hair.

"AND I'M YOU!" Sasuke was freaking out.

Both looked at each other for a while, and then they shouted again.

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

**-----**

**Review Please! :D**


End file.
